poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Meets Robin Hood
Sora Meets Robin Hood Will Be an New Movie That Created by TheAngryPepe. It Appears on Google Drive in 5-8-14. The Remake Version of This Film will Appear on Google Drive in a Nearby Future. Plot The film is narrated by a rooster minstrel named Alan-a-Dale (mentioned verbally only, while credited officially on-screen as "The Rooster") who describes Robin Hood and Little John as outlaws who dwell in Sherwood Forest, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor people of Nottingham. They are constantly pursued by the Sheriff of Nottingham and his men. One day, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ally, Austin, Trish, Dez, Olie, Billy, Zowie, Uncle Gizmo, Bailey, Selena, London and Pappy entered Sherwood Forest and met Robin Hood and Little John and they join the two in their adventures. Prince John, the ruling king of England passes through Nottingham. After his servant Sir Hiss hypnotised King Richard into going to battle in The Crusades, Prince John made himself king and began collecting taxes from the people of England to become richer. Robin and Little John disguise themselves as a female fortune tellers and manage to steal from Prince John with Sora and the others helping. Robin is romantically infatuated with Maid Marian who shares his feelings, although they have not seen each other for years. An opportunity arises for their reunion when Prince John announces an archery tournament, the winner receiving a kiss from Maid Marian and a golden arrow from Prince John. Robin enters the tournament disguised as a chatty stork from Devonshire and Sora, Goofy, Ally, Olie and Billy joins him and competes against the Sheriff and others. Selena, Zowie, Pappy, Gizmo, Bailey and London hid on top the Royal Box so Prince John doesn't see them and Trish and Dez Sticks with Little John. Hiss discovers Robin's and Sora and his friends' identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale. Robin wins, but his disguise is blown by Prince John who orders him, Sora, and his friends to be executed. Little John, who has been disguised as the Duke of Chutney, threatens Prince John, starting a battle between Robin, Little John, Sora and the others, and Prince John's soldiers. Robin and Maid Marian are reunited, and the townsfolk (along with our heroes) all retreat into Sherwood Forest where they dub Prince John as the "Phony King of England". Enraged by this, Prince John maximises taxes to impossible amounts and all who cannot pay are put in prison. Alan-a-Dale is among the unfortunate ones. The Sheriff visits Friar Tuck's church where he steals money from a poor box, enraging Friar Tuck into attacking the Sheriff, leading to his arrest. Prince John decides to hang Friar Tuck, prompting Robin, Little John, and Sora and the others to rescue him. On the night before Friar Tuck's hanging, Robin, Sora, Donald and Goofy steals a large amount of taxation money from Prince John's bedroom while Little John, Ally, Austin, Olie, Zowie, Dez, Trish, Selena, Gizmo, Pappy, Bailey, London and Billy frees Friar Tuck and the other townsfolk, who all escape on a cart. Sora and the others also joins with the townsfolk. The Sheriff confronts Robin in Prince John's castle and sets the castle on fire. Robin is forced to flee to the spire of the castle but falls into a river, seemingly shot by archers. He survives, much to Prince John's anger, and the destruction of the castle which belonged to John's beloved mother, sends him over the edge. Later, King Richard returns and pardons Robin, Little John, and Sora and the others, and forces Prince John, Hiss and the Sheriff to do hard labour. Robin and Maid Marian get married and depart to places unknown with Little John and a young rabbit named Skippy in tow. Sora Seals the Keyhole to see what new adventure awaits them. Trivia Pappy and Uncle Gizmo Guest Stars in Both Versions of This Film. Zowie Polie, Demi Lovato, Zack and Cody Martin is Absent in the Original Version of Film. (They Will be Omitted in the Remake Edition and Will being Replaced by Caitlyn and Genie in the Remake Version) This Latest Sora's Adventure Film is Dedicated to Robin Hood's 40th Anniversary Which was in Theaters in 1973. This is the Third Movie That Does Not Have Sora's Adventure Intro. (First was Sora and Alice in Wonderland. Second was Sora Meets the Brave Little Toaster) Genie has met Robin Hood and Little John before in Robin Hood's Adventures of Aladdin. Kingdom Hearts Series, Austin & Ally, Rolie Polie Olie, Aladdin, Camp Rock and Robin Hood were made by Disney. Robin Hood was Re-Released on DVD for a Second Time in 2006, the same year that Kingdom Hearts II was Released on PS2 in U.S.A. Unlike DisneyDaniel93's Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood, The Original Version of the Film was in NTSC Format. But However, The Remake Version of This Film will be in PAL Format. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Medieval adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:Funny films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Remakes